Unexpected Encounter
by phantommusician
Summary: While preparing for his new career as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts, Quirinus Quirrell has a chance meeting with some unusual men.


Author's Notes: Number one and foremost, I do not own anything of these characters, I'd like to thank J.K. Rowling and Stephenie Meyer for enriching our lives with their imaginations. A Little bit of background on this story, my senior year in high school I took a class The World of Harry Potter and we had numerous writing assignments, one included writing fanfiction. This was a problem for me because I enjoy writing raunchy fanfictions, haha. Anyway it was around this time my school was going through the Twilight craze so I ended up doing a little crossover fic, if you don't like twilight you probably shouldn't read. If you do then enjoy =]

X-X-X

The blistering sun beat down on Quirinus Quirrell's neck as he trekked across central Romania, near Transylvania. According to the rumors he heard while in Ukraine, there was a small coven of vampires living in this area. He longed to gain the experience of fighting vampires for his new position as the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Already he had fought zombies, trolls, and hags, but for him vampires were the most intriguing of them all. As the day wore on, Quirrell started to search for a place to stay. Just as the sun was setting, he rounded he corner to face a looming castle set among the trees.

Being a young and fearless soul, Quirrell quickened his pace and followed the narrow, winding path up to the castle's door. When he finally reached the castle doors the sky was a deep velvety black above him, and the windows in front of him shown brightly from the candles within. He knocked on the large oak door, looking at the area around him while he waited. The castle was located amongst the craggy mountains and had a very spooky air about it, but this didn't stop Quirrell at all. After a short wait, he heard footsteps echoing through the entrance chamber of the stone castle. The large door creaked as it was pulled open revealing a pale and beautiful woman dressed in a pristine maid's uniform. Quirrell immediately noticed her blood red eyes, which sent chills down his spine. Yet still, he was overwhelmed by her stunning beauty.

"Can I help you?" the woman asked in a thick Romanian accent.

"I'm hoping that you can. I'm actually looking for a place to spend the night and this place looked quite spacious." Quirrell answered, his voice quavering under the scrutiny of the woman.

"I can speak with Master Vladimir and Master Stefan. Please, come in."

Quirrell followed the pale creature into the cavernous main hall of the castle barely noticing the eccentric decorations adorning the room. He was led into a smaller room, which turned out to be a parlor. The woman quickly retreated, her footsteps echoing ominously even after she was gone. Quirrell paced the room examining the bookshelves that lined the walls. Each one held more wondrous volumes then the last and all of them were centuries old. Fascinated he removed a book written in a strange and unfamiliar language. He was perched on the edge of one of the sofas completely engrossed in the book when he felt an ice cold hand on his shoulder. He leapt from the sofa, the book skidding across the floor, slamming to a stop with an echoing boom at the foot of one of the bookcases.

"I-I-I'm s-s-o sorry! I, you startled me." Quirrell stammered out as he stooped down to retrieve the ancient volume.

When he turned to see who had touched him he was faced with two very pale, very old looking gentlemen. Both had chalky skin, which was so pale it seemed to be almost transparent. One was dark-haired and the other was ashy-blonde, but they both had the same blood-red eyes of the woman who had answered the door. They both also had a strange beauty them, that caused Quirrell to believe that at one time they must have been very handsome.

"No harm done good friend! We have plenty of books." the blonde man replied in response to Quirrell's apologies.

"Of course we do! And we always love a visitor!" said the dark one.

"Um, well then thank you. I'm Quirinus Quirrell and I was hoping you might have a room that I could stay in for the night." Quirrell introduced himself, proffering a hand to the men standing before him.

"I'm Stefan," the dark one said, taking Quirrell's hand in his icy grip.

"And I'm Vladimir!" the other said, taking Quirrell's hand in turn.

"Welcome to our home!" Stefan exclaimed.

"What business do you have in Romania?" Vladimir asked. Both men seemed to be in high spirits.

"Well, truthfully…" Quirrell started. "I'm looking for vampires."

Quirrell received mischievous grins from both men that seemed to question his sanity. Quirrell was quite surprised to find that he had actually told these two gentlemen his real reason for being there. When others had inquired he always claimed to be searching for a long lost friend who was rumored to live in the area. He rushed to finish his explanation, hoping that they wouldn't find him to be completely insane.

"I'm sure you both think I'm crazy, but I happen to set a lot of store in myths and legends, so I've chosen to investigate the matter in this country."

"We don't think you're crazy." Vladimir said, his grin some how growing even wider.

"In fact, with think you're extremely lucky!" said Stefan.

"L-lucky?" Quirrell stuttered. "Why, why would you say that?"

"You just so happened to stumble upon the home of two vampires. In fact two of the oldest ruling vampires of Romania to still reside in the country!" Stefan exclaimed.

"Oh! Well that's interesting. Well, it's getting late. I should go and let you gentlemen get on with your evening. Thanks for the chat." Quirrell said quickly, backing out of the room as he spoke.

"Leaving so soon Quirinus?" Vladimir asked.

"Don't you want to stay with us, study us perhaps? Get to know the men behind the legend?" Stefan taunted.

"Really, I should be going. Things to do, places to see." Quirrell continued backing up.

"We aren't even thirsty good friend!" Vladimir explained, the two advancing on their retreating guest.

Quirrell was having an internal struggle _'Flight or fight?' 'Flight or fight?_' he thought frantically. The pale bloodsuckers were getting closer and he was getting closer to the bookshelves behind him, the door was roughly ten feet to his left. If they really were vampires would he actually be able to escape? He quickly pulled out his wand and pointed it at the men.

"AVADA KEDAVARA!" he shouted.

The confused expression on the vampires' faces was lit up by the green light of the curse. When the curse hit the blonde one it rebounded and started to head back to its' caster. Quirrell dove to the floor, the curse just missing the top of his head. His eyes slowly moved to fix on his hosts.

"Well, well our friend has some unusual powers, Stefan!" Vladimir said, slowly approaching Quirrell. He bent down and removed the wand from Quirrell's fingers.

"What is it?" Stefan asked, peering over his friends shoulder.

"Th-That's m-my wand!" Quirrell said picking himself up off the floor.

"Like a magic wand? The ones we've heard rumors of?" Vladimir asked, now intrigued by their visitor as more than a food source.

"Yes, and I would like it back!" commanded Quirrell.

"You hear that Vladimir, he would like his wand back. Do you think we should give it to him after he attacked us like that?" Stefan chortled.

"How do you use it?" Vladimir demanded of Quirrell.

"It won't work for you; you don't have any magic in you." Quirrell explained.

"Well let him try!" urged Stefan. "If it won't work what's the harm?"

"I have a deal to offer, I show you how to use it and then you let me go." Quirrell suggested.

"What's in it for us?" they said together.

"Well, I'll…I'll let you keep my wand." Quirrell muttered.

"I have a better idea," Vladimir proposed. "You don't have to show us how to use it. However you have to use your powers, to fetch us food. You know work with us, almost like a slave, but with much more freedom of course."

"You want me to bring you people to slaughter?" Quirrell gasped.

"That's what he said," Stefan said exasperated.

"And what's in that deal for me?" Quirrell asked.

The two friends stopped to think for a minute. Then they put their heads together and whispered to one another. Quirrell knew he couldn't leave without his wand, so he stood watched them converse. After a few minutes of furious arguing, the pale men separated.

"We've come up with a plan. You have to bring us two dozen live people. In exchange you get to go free." Vladimir explained their terms of release.

"That's all? Then I'm free to go?" Quirrell thought this was too good to be true.

"Oh, and you can't tell anyone about us. EVER." Stefan added.

"Fair enough." Quirrell stepped forward to shake on it. His hand was crushed within the stone grip of both men before he left. They gave him his wand back, and told him they expected the humans by sun down the next day.

He ran all the way down the narrow path away from the castle, and into the adjacent woods. He knew that he had to uphold his end of the bargain, he knew there was no escaping these men. He took a deep breathe before continuing on towards the nearest town. The whole way there he thought of a plan that would allow him to get two dozen people back to the castle. He could always use the Imperius, but that would be too conspicuous, and too difficult to control that many people. He could always use the killing curse too, but they requested live humans. Then it came to him. They told him that he wasn't allowed to tell anyone that they were vampires, but they never said he couldn't mention the existence of vampires, or more so a particular vampire. The village he was just coming to had many legends about a vampire named Dracula, and Quirrell knew that if claimed to find this Dracula, he would be able to get many more then two dozen to follow him. The plan was set, all he had to do was put into action, and that's exactly what he did.

He set off at a sprint towards the town gates, making sure the guard saw him coming. When he knew he had his attention he kept glancing over his shoulder with a fearful expression. Then when he was mere feet from the guard he started shouting.

"DRACULA! JUST THROUGH THE WOODS! BACK THERE! COME QUICK!" Quirrell shouted into the night air.

His plan was working lights through out the entire village were coming on. The guard grabbed his weapon that sat at his feet.

"What? Where young man?" the guard asked.

"Over there!" Quirrell responded pointing over his shoulder. "Gather a crowd and follow me!"

Soon at least half the town was gathered at the town gates waiting for Quirrell's instructions. He knew he should feel bad for condemning all these people to death, but at that moment he was elated from all the power he had over these people. When he felt there was enough townsfolk he led the way back to the castle. When they reached the narrow path that led to the door he stopped the crowd.

"We must approach quietly, and enter through the main door. He hides in the dungeons, we must storm the castle by surprise." Quirrell whispered.

He led them up the steep path, lifting a finger to his lips when they finally reached the door. He rapped on the door three times and waited. Once again the door creaked as the vampire maid opened the door, but this time she stayed hidden, so that it appeared the door opened of its' own accord. Quirrell beckoned the others to follow, and follow they did. They followed him right into the parlor in which he had first met the Romanian vampires. Once in side Vladimir and Stefan slammed the door. Quirrell and the others all jumped at the noise.

"Quirinus, you are free to go." Stefan said opening the door so he could pass through.

"Don't be a stranger now!" Vladimir called after him.

With that all under his belt, Quirinus Quirrell had gained much more than his experience for the Defense against the dark arts position. Quirrell gained his hunger for power. He left that castle searching for much more then ghouls or beasties, he set off to Albania, and there he found a creature, if you want to call it that, that would change his life forever. That journey was not intentional, it was fate calling, but that is a different story to be told, at a different time. This unexpected encounter with vampires is just one chapter in the blackening of Quirinus Quirrell's soul.


End file.
